Diskussion:Imperium-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
Man sollte überlegen, diesen Artikel zu löschen und den Inhalt von Sternzerstörer hierhin zu verschieben. Ich bitte um Meinungen! Bei Zustimmung werde ich dann alles weitere in die Wege leiten. --Ben Kenobi 01:16, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wollte ich auch gerade sagen^^. Bin dafür. --Assassin 01:21, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) OK, alles verschoben. Dann muss natürlich auch noch die Diskussion des "alten" Artikels hin: :Ich bitte darum, folgende Daten der Tabelle hinzuzufügen: :*Sublichtgeschwindigkeit: 6 :*Energiesystem: SFS I-a2b Solar-Ionisationsreaktor :*Kommunikationssystem: Holonet Transceiver; SFS Ranger Subspace Transceiver (mit 100 Lichtjahren Reichweite) :Danke schonmal im Voraus! :--Ben Kenobi 02:13, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Gut, das wäre dann erledigt. --Ben Kenobi 13:44, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) Imperium- / Imperial-Klasse Ich kenne diese Klasse nur als Imperial-Klasse, aus den Risszeichnungen und dem Fact File. Das passt auch mit der (identischen) englischen Version zusammen. Ist der Name hier vielleicht nur ein Fehler, oder hat jemand etwas gegen eine Verschiebung zu Imperial-Klasse einzuwenden? - Obi-Wan K. 21:46, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Erstmal: Super, dass du dich jetzt doch für die Einheitlichkeit mit den SSD-Klassen entschieden hast, war ja schon lange mein Vorschlag! Hm, also ich meine, ich hätte sowohl den einen als auch den anderen Begriff schonmal irgendwo gelesen. Gehen wir nach ISD, wäre Imperial sicher besser. Allerdings ist "imperial" ein Adjektiv, was auf "Imperium" nicht zutrifft und mit den anderen Namen der Klassen übereinstimmen würde, da diese sich eigentlich alle von Substantiven abgeleitet sind. Deshalb wäre ich für das Beibehalten von Imperium, allerdings sehe ich das nicht so eng wie bei der "Home One". Danke und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:57, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Entschieden hatte ich mich dafür schon lange, in der Kategorie Diskussion:Raumschiffe habe ich das ja auch angesprochen. Aber dann habe ich auf eine Antwort gewartet und es darüber vergessen, sorry. Bei dem "englischen Version" meinte ich nicht die Bezeichnung Imperial Star Destroyer, sonder den englischen Namen der Klasse, die heisst da nähmlich Imperial-I-Class und Imperial-II-Class (vielleicht sind da auch keine Bindestriche, ist lange her, das ich das wo gelesen hab). - Obi-Wan K. 23:27, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Klassen Ist die Imperium-Klasse auch gleich der Imperium-1-Klasse??-Yoda41 13:02, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) Executor Wie im entsprechenden Artikel steht, war die Executor doch kein ISD, sondern ein Executor-Klasse SSD oder irre ich mich da? Meinst du die Erwähnung ganz am Anfang? Da wird die Versetzung von Piett auf die Exekutor erwähnt. --Garm Bel Iblis 00:06, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Atmosphären tauglich oder nicht? :Die Imperium Klasse Sternenzerstörer gelten doch als nicht atmosphären tauglich, aber dieses Bild überzeugt einen vom genauen Gegenteil Viele Grüße -- TK-1262 17:03, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) 400px ::Das ist eine Konzeptzeichnung und gilt überhaupt nicht als kanonisch. Wenn die Imperium-Klasse im Spiel The Force Unleashed im kanonischen Spielverlauf auch in der Atmosphäre ihr Unwesen treibt, dann ist diese Frage nochmal aufzugreifen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:28, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Schau dir mal den neuen Trailer an - da sieht man, wie der Schüler einen ISZ förmlich vom Himmel holt... Ben Kenobi Admin 17:31, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wo kann ich mir den Trailer ansehen? Zeig mir bitte mal nen Link. E.B 17:34, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Entweder auf hier oder einen 385MB großen Trailer von T-Online.de. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Hier gehts auch Viele Grüße TK-1262 17:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) IDlmqLgiuFI ::Dieser Trailer gilt doch wohl als kanonisch oder? Dort wo der Sternzerstörer flog sah's mir nicht gerade nach ausserhalb der Atmosphäre aus. Viele Grüße TK-1262 17:50, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bekomme ich noch eine Antwort? Vorhin wart ihr doch so begeistert dabei! :*( *heul* Viele Grüße TK-1262 19:58, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung von Physik, würde aber vermuten das ein Sternzerstörer dieser Klasse nicht in einer Atmosphäre fliegen kann. Er wäre meiner Meinung nach einfach zu groß, zu schwer und der Energieverbrauch ( der benötigt würde ) um das Schiff zu halten wäre ebenfalls enorm. Periphalos 20:05, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nunja, es wurde schonmal bei der Disskusionsseite von Lichtschwert erwähnt, wir reden hier von Science-Fiction... und überhaupt, die besitzen glaube ich mal Repulsor Lift Antriebe Viele Grüße TK-1262 21:06, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Repulsor hat quasi Null Energieaufwand und wenn die Lusankya von Coruscant starten kann, ist es ja wohl möglich Atmosphäretaugliche ISZs zu bauen. MfG - Cody 21:15, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich denke, mit "nicht atmosphärentauglich" ist gemeint, dass das Schiff bei der eigentlichen Aufgabenerfüllung im Weltall einfach besser aufgehoben ist, aber trotzdem die Möglichkeit hat, in der Atmosphäre bei Bedarf mit diesen Repulsoren zu fliegen. E.B 21:22, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na Gut..wenn sich Science Fiction über die Gesetze der Physik erhebt..dann kann der natürlich auch genüsslich durch die Atmo huschen ;) Periphalos 11:36, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich sag es mal so: Die MIR war auch nicht gerade Atmosphärentauglich und ist trotzdem zum Teil durchgekommen... und das Video sieht eher nach einem ungplanten Absturz (ja, aus dem Orbit DURCH die Atmosphäre auf die Oberfläche) als nach einem geplanten Atmosphärenflug aus. Der einzige Unterschied: Aufgrund der Deflektoren und der enormen größe verglüht ein ISZ nicht. --Geist der stehts verneint 16:54, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Zum Thema Physik: Es mag sein, dass so ein Kunststück mithilfe der fiktiven Repulsortechnik möglich ist, aber dafür müssten riesige Repulsorsysteme vorhanden sein, und das sind sie laut den Risszeichnungen nicht. Meiner Meinung nach hat der Urheber dieses Artworks sich einfach nicht sonderlich darum gekümmert, wie "realistisch" die Darstellung ist. Gruß Kyle22 17:14, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung September/Oktober 2007 (Abbruch) Diese Kandidatur sollte vom 30.9. bis zum 07.10. laufen, wurde allerdings am 02.10. vorzeitig beendet. * Ein wirklich guter Artikel über ein wirklich gutes Schiff ... Periphalos 09:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nie im Leben, der hat ja noch nicht mal eine anständige Beschreibung. Lasst ihn mich erstmal überarbeiten, dann reden wir weiter. Kyle22 09:45, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das riesege Ding ist eine der "kleinen", heimlichen Stars im Universum und hat denke ich einen anderen Artikel verdient. So nicht. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wie oben genannt. Dark Lord disku 15:55, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mal schauen was Kyle und Ben aus dem Artikel noch rausholen. Premia Admin 15:39, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ** : Aufgrund der neuen Regelung gebe ich erst mal ein Kontra. Premia Admin 16:19, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Wie Bel Iblis gesagt hat, dieses Schiff hat wirklich einen besseren Artikel verdient! Mace Windu 33 18:36, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eine Fürstimme, 5 Gegenstimmen. Das sind 4 Gegenstimmen mehr als Fürstimmen, wodurch Kyle von der Option Gebrauch gemacht hat, die Wahl wegen schlechten Verlaufs vorzeitig zu beenden und den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Wir können gespannt sein. Premia Admin 15:05, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) TIE Bestückung In der Box steht unter der alten TIE Bestückung 3 TIE/ln Staffeln und 2 TIE-Jäger Staffeln.. das ist aber doch ein- und dieselbe TIE-Klasse. Laut dem Star Wars Sourcebook bestand die alte TIE Bestückung aus 4 TIE/ln Jägerstaffeln, einer TIE Interceptorstaffel (seidem diese verfügbar waren) und einer TIE Bomberstaffel (bzw einer TIE/gt Staffel). --Thor 22:40, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist noch die alte infobox.. .ansich währe es besser dort 72 Jäger zu schreiben, und im Artikeltext dann die Konfiguration zu nennen. --Modgamers 22:47, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, es ist ja auch prinzipiell möglich die Konfiguration zu ändern. Laut Risszeichnungen sind es 48 TIE/In 12 Bomber und 12 Enterraumschiffe. Man sollte es im Text also häufige Konfiguration nennen. MfG - Cody 23:26, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Aber Enterraumschiffe haben doch nichts mit der TIE Bestückung zu tun? Hab bisher überall gelesen, dass ein ISD einen vollen Wing TIEs besitzt. Also 72 TIEs. Laut starwars.com sind es auch 6 Staffeln und zusätzliche Enterboote. --Thor 10:53, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich weiß, dass ein SZ ein ganzes Geschwander (Wing - denglish ist uncool :P) Raumjäger tragen kann, dass hab ich ja geschrieben. WAS da für Jäger letztendlich eingeladen wurden ist ja egal, da das Schiff die Kapazitäten für 72 Jäger hat. OB die Kapazität auch genutzt wird, ist anisch egal und sollte nicht in der Infobox erörter werden (nimmt auch ehh viel zu viel Platz weg).--Modgamers 11:38, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Aber die TIE Bestückung in der Box ist sinnlos, denn darin steht, dass er 3 Staffeln TIE Jäger besitzt.. und 2 Staffeln TIE Jäger. Schreib doch gleich 5 ^^ Wing ist übrigens nicht denglish, sondern die englische Bezeichnung für Geschwader ;-) --Thor 13:32, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Deshalb meint er doch man solle das deutsche Wort benutzen. :) Aber wie auch immer, wir werden das hier auf alle Fälle berücksichtigen. Gruß Kyle22 13:57, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) : Bitte ändert das ::Jägerkapazität (alt): ::3 TIE/ln Staffeln ::2''' TIE Jäger'''-Staffeln ::1 TIE Bomber-Staffel :noch ab, denn das sind immer noch die gleichen TIEs ^^ --Thor 14:45, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) HALLO: Überlesst ihr mich??? Da muss einfach rein Hanger=72 Raumjäger ... das wars.--Modgamers 14:49, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) : Jo einfach rein, 72 TIEs, die genaue Klassenzusammenstellung varriert. PS: In der neuen Änderung (Verwendung) steht ein ISD hat 48 TIE Jäger und 12 TIE Bomber. Das sind 60 TIEs. Wo sind die anderen 12? Jetzt widersprechen sich der Text und der Infokasten ^^--Thor 19:52, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die übrigen zwölf sind die Enterraumschiffe, die ebenfalls der TIE-Serie angehören. Es hat also alles seine Richtigkeit. Gruß Kyle22 20:45, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) und ausserdem, nur weil 72 da rein passen, muss er nicht auch alle 72 mitnehm :P --Modgamers 20:56, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hm.. damit widersprecht ihr aber so gut wie allen offizielen Quellen.. Die Sourcebooks, das Fact File... sogar der Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels gibt 48 TIE/ln, 12 Interceptoren udn 12 Bomber an. Dann werden die Enterboote extra aufgeführt. Btw, was ist ein TIE Enterboot? Gibts da Infos drüber? Hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie gehört. Stell ich mir auch reichlich klein und eng vor... ^^ --Thor 21:00, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zusatz: Sehe gerade dass selbst wookipedia sich da widerspricht.. sehr lustig.. im kasten steht nämlich auch 60 Ties und 12 TIE Enterboote, aber im Text werden 36 TIE/ln, 12 Interceptors sowie 12 Bomber und 12 TIE-Scouts genannt... --Thor 21:06, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Leute, also wirklich.... warum sagt ihr nicht einfach, wie Modgamers es vorschlägt 72 TIEs und nennt im Text dann einige Beispiele wie es sich zusammensetzen kann. Außerdem kann man doch einfach so hinnehmen, das sich das ändert mit der zeit und von Mission zu Mission. MfG - Cody 22:48, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das Verdienst Man... ihr kriegt euch auch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare. bei einer anerkannten Leistung heißt es wirklich das Verdienst, Moddi. Mit der Verdienst meinst du vielleicht Geld, Gehalt, Lohn oder ähnliches. Vergleiche auch den Eintrag im Wiktionary. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:06, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Naja, das letzte Mal war es schlimmer, das kommt halt davon wenn man nicht auf mich hört... :-P Gruß Kyle22 17:12, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Aber jetzt bitte nicht noch provozieren! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:29, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das war keine Provokation, das war ein Witz. :) Kyle22 17:30, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom Dezember 2007 (gescheitert) * :Ben und Kyle haben da einen wirklich guten Artikel draus gemacht. Sehr ausfürlich, sehr informativ, hervoragend zu lesen. Meiner Meinung nach eindeutig exzellent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:13, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Herrvorragende Arbeit! Ein wunderbar recherchierter Artikel, an dem nichts fehlt und der die wohl bekannteste Schiffsklasse der Sage perfekt präsentiert! Solche Artikel brauchen wir! Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 16:18, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Klasse Arbeit. DAS Schiff der Star Wars Saga hat endlich einen Artikel, der zeigt wie wichtig es für das ganze SW Universum ist. *Daumen Hoch* --Thor 17:55, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Leider noch keine 50 Edits im Artikel-Namensraum, daher stimme ungültig.--Little Ani Admin 18:03, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Jetzt schon ;) MfG - Cody 18:01, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich hoffe jeder von euch hat den Artikel, wie ich, gelesen. Wenn ihr ihn nämlich wirklich ließt, dann würde euch auffallen, dass der Artikel zwar deutlich aus der Menge der Artikel hervorsticht, jedoch zeitgleich nicht sooo toll ist wie sein Scrollbalken impliziert. Sicherlich die ersten Punkte sind gut herausgearbeitet und nur einige zu bildmalerischen Formulieren könnten stören, doch wenn man den Artikel wirklich genauer betrachtet ist er doch nicht so gut wie er auf den ersten Blick scheint. Störend wirkt vor allem, dass warum auch immer, Teile des alten Artikels vor der Bearbeitung verwendet wird, welche teils grausig Formuliert, teils eine fragwürdige Quellenlage besitzen. Nach der bearbeitung fand ich den Artikel so vor http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Imperium-Klasse&oldid=205860 woraufhin ich doch durch ein NA die Autoren darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, neue Quellen die Verwendet wurden, und alte die nicht mehr verwendet wurden Nach- bzw. Auszutragen... daraufhin bekam ich über ICQ "was ich denn noch für quellen wollte". Wusste noch garnicht, dass der Leser die Nachweispflicht besitzt. Schaut nochmal genau in den Artikel, nachdem auf mein Andeuten "Thrawn Trilogie" nachgetragen wurde blieben Informationen, die im Artikel enthalten sind schlichtweg nicht mit Quellen belegt, egal wie trivial es sein mag, wenn man etwas über Thrawn, Daala, Die Errant Venture oder die YV schreibe, und sei es auch nur einen Satz muss ich das als Autor auch belegen oder nicht? Nunja... dies wurde mitlerweile von Garm behoben und wir haben eine nahezu Vollständige Quellenangabe. *Dennoch schaut mal genauer hin. Über die Jägerbestückung wird gesagt, das später 2 Abfangjäger, 2 Advance und 2 Bomber genommen wurden... diese Aussage ist aber in keiner der Angegebenen Quellen belegt und scheint eher ein überbleibsel des alten Artikels zu sein, welcher ohne es zu überprüfen übernommen wurde. Desweiteren wird angegeben die "berühmte" Zahl 25.000 Sternzerstörer angegeben, diese ist auch Verbürgt (Schatten der Vergangenheit). Doch wird desweiteren von Rebellen-Allianz, Gehemdienst und Propaganda gesprochen. Weder die Zahl noch die dazugehörige Behauptung ist Belegt, und wie der andere geschilderte fall wohl ein Relikt von vor der Bearbeitung. *Sieht so wirklich ein exzellenter Artikel aus? Nicht belegte Informationen welche vielelicht sogar fanfic sein könnten? Ok ok, das sind kleinigkeiten, wenden wir uns jedoch dem letzten drittel des Artikels zu. Der Punkt Geschichte, ist für mich die größte schwäche des Artikels. Der Rest ist Super zweifellos, doch gehört zu einem exzellenten Artikel mehr als das. Der Abschnitt fängt schon mit dem ISZ in Bau an, ohne auf seine Entwicklungssphase und Lira Wessex richtig einzugehen. Hierzu findet mein ein paar gute Sätze auf SW.com (im ISZ Artikel selbst und/oder bei der Venator-Klasse). Desweiteren ist sowohl Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader als auch Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen als Quelle angegeben, jedoch steht nirgends, dass die Klasse ursprünglich Imperator-Klasse hieß. Sowas unscheinbares, jedoch leider so essenzielles für einen Artikel über die Imperium-Klasse wurde leider nicht eingebaut. Zudem wird eine wichtige Erkenntnis aus dem EU ist auch nicht enthalten. *Ich weiß zufällig das einer der Autoren die Thrawn Bücher grade ließt, leider wurde solch eine erkenntnis wie oben berichtet garnicht eingebaut und eine ganze Trilogie in ca. 6 wörtern zusammengefasst. Das finde ich etwas wenig. Man hat zwar recht, wenn man sagt, man könne ja nicht jede einzelne Begegnung eines Imps hier aufnehmen, doch wen wenig mehr eine kurze zusammenfassung der Filme sowie von Dunkler Lord kann man schon erwarten. *Als ich die beiden Authoren darauf hingewisen hab, das ich der Meinung war, dass der Artikel mängel enthält und diese vor einer Kandidatur nach möglichkeit Beseitigt werden sollte, fuhr man mich an "WIR sind fertig, wenn ER noch was haben will, soll er es selbst machen"... wie würdet ihr euch fühlen wenn ein Arzt nach der hälfte einer Rückenmarks OP sagt, "joa ich bin dann mal fertig... wenn der Patient nun sich auch noch wieder bewegen will, kann er ja selber weitermachen."... Ben hat viele von meinen Sourebooks bekommen. Sie scheinen Dunkler Lord sowie die Thrawn Trilogie zu besitzen und dennoch sind diese Quellen nicht wirklich ausgeschöpft worden. Zusätzlich fehlt die X-Wing und NJO Reihe komplett oder wurde in einem Satz abgehandelt (nach beendigung des UC's sogar noch ohne Beleg). Die Beiden Autoren haben in der Vergangenheit immer wieder bewiesen das sie Verdammt gute Artikel schreiben können... diesmal waren sie jedoch nicht so gut wie sei sein sollten... oder könnten. Diesmal muss ich einfach sagen, dass die trotz eines sehr Guten Anfanges und Beschreibung des Schiffes einfach Schlampig gearbeitet haben. Sie könenn es jedoch besser, das weiß ich... und deshalb bin ich noch enttäuschter wenn man gleich etwas Grantig behandelt wird wenn man sie vor der Kandidatur darauf hinweißt, das der Artikel schlichtweg "Fertig" sei. Nun jedoch Bewerte ich den Artikel wie er vorliegt und da muss ich feststellen, dass eine wie in den Regeln oben festgelgete grobe Nachlässigkeit im Inhalt des Artikels vorliegt. Jeder einzelne Punkt für sich nicht, alle zusammengenommen jedoch schon. --Modgamers 19:08, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ist ja toll, dass du alles so schön auflistest. Vielleicht würde es allerdings mehr bringen, wenn du die Mängel selber behebst und jetzt nicht hier rummeckerst. Ist nämlich schon öfter vorgekommen... 19:27, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Während eine Kandidatur läuft, um das Ergebniss zu verfälschen? Nein danke. Oder soll ichs doch machen, achne... dann darf ich aus ethischer Sicht nicht mehr selber abstimmen? Oder soll ich lieber schweigen und nichts sagen und einen in meinen Augen nicht exzellenten Artikel einfach von "den üblichen Verdächtigen" durchnicken lassen, weils dir so besser gefallen würde? Tut mir leit, dass kann ich vor mir nicht verantworten. Aber deine Einstellung ist auch schön.. man selber hat geschlampt, reicht das problem aber an andere weiter... wuhu.. *thumbsup*. --Modgamers 19:32, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Es ist völlig legitim, einen Artikel während der Abstimmung zu verbessern. Ich versteh dein Problem nicht - wenn ich helfen kann, dann mache ich das und kritisiere nicht rum mit dem Argument "Nicht mein Problem". Außerdem sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, unnötigerweise alle Schlachten, an denen irgendein popeliger ISZ beteiligt war, auszubreiten. Sie waren halt da. Punktum. 19:43, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Du kritisierst aber grad mit "nicht mein Problem"... aus dem UC aus dem sinn oder wie? Es ist immernoch deine Arbeit.. und bevor ich da was mache oder ein anderer, soltle lieber der Verantwortliche sehen, das ers selber zurechtrückt. Keiner Hat gesagt das du jede popelige Schlacht erwähnen sollst... dafür aber die richtigen und die wichtigen (Hoth waren zB. nur Imp Zwos beteiligt, laut Kompendium, nur mal so am rande). Und die Geschichte ist unzureichend und du könntest mit DEINEN Mitteln DEINEN Artikel nachbearbeiten.. wieso sollte ich einen Artikel den ich bewerten soll bearbeiten... in der Schule durfte der Lehrer seine eigenen Arbeiten ja auch net selber schreiben (nein ich sehe mich nicht als Lehrer). Und nur weil du nun etwas eingeschnappt bist, ändert sich das nicht... wir sind hier nicht bei wünsch dir was sondern bei das ist so ... --Modgamers 19:49, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ben ist also eingeschnappt, interessant... Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich hier nur einen, der unbedingt seinen Willen umgesetzt sehen will, und meint das würde um so wahrscheinlicher, je mehr er schreibt. Das Wiki-Prinzip hat nicht zuletzt den Sinn, dass man selbst das verändern kann, was einem nicht passt - und dass man das tun kann was man für nötig hält, und auch wieviel man für nötig hält. Wir haben uns um eine Verbesserung des Artikels bemüht, wem das Ergebnis nicht passt, der möge es besser machen. Einfach auf die Schaltfläche "Bearbeiten" klicken. Gruß Kyle22 20:35, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Hey ja genau... warum führen wir überhaupt noch diese alberenn Contra meinungen bei Abstimmungen. Soll doch jeder bei einem Kandidaten einfach das schnell mal hinzufügen, was einem fehlt und das abändern was einem nicht gefällt, damit man schnell sein PRO drunterschreiben kann. Nein Kyle, ihr liegt falsch. Ich hab euch angeschrieben und gesagt was mich stört, und euch gebeten es zu beheben, damit es nicht in der Abstimmung zur sprache kommt... war euch irgendwie scheiß egal.. nun müsst ihr mit den Konsequenzen leben, das ich einen Artijkel bewerte, so wie ICH ihn vorfinde. Desweiteren finde ich es äußerst bescheiden das ihr beide fidnet das ich "mal eben schnell" was ausbessern sollte, nachdem ich über einen Artikel abgestimmt habe. Scheinbar nehmt ihr dies auch sehr persönlich, obwohl ich nur finde das dieser Artikel etwas schlampig zum schluss hin wird und deshalb nicht exzellent werden sollte für den moment. Und nur deshalb soll ich das mal eben beheben... und dann natürlich wieder abstimmen... ne ist klar... bei dein eigenen Artikel stimmst du aber nicht ab oder? Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist... das ihr beide auf beleidigte Leberwurst macht, oder Ben falschinfos bewusst einbaut/übernimmt und Dinge hinschreibt, zu denen er keine Quellen besitz aufgrund von Höhrensagen, was mit Vos geleichzusetzen ist, wenn auch nicht im dem Ausmaß... das ist irgendwo echt nicht nachzuvollziehen. --Modgamers 20:49, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich habe nichts gegen deine Stimme in der Kandidatur, wenn dir der Artikel nicht gefällt ist das halt so und ich kann dir dafür keinen Vorwurf machen - das scheinst du falsch verstanden zu haben. Der Punkt ist, dass du uns unzureichende Überarbeitung vorwirfst. Unser Ziel ist kein dämlicher Stern rechts oben, sondern eine Verbesserung gewesen, und das haben wir wohl auch geschafft. Willst du uns etwa vorschreiben, wie gut ein Artikel zu werden hat? Kyle22 20:57, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Und ich meine das diese Überarbeitung hinter euren Mitteln und Fähigkeiten zurück bleibt... und auch wenn Ben nun lobenswert aber wahrscheinlich extrema nagenervt die Infos nachträgt... bewert ich wohl erst in 14 tagen oder so den artikel nochmal. --Modgamers 21:01, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Gut, tu das. Und glaub nicht, du könntest uns unter Druck setzen - das ist nämlich einfach nur lächerlich. Kyle22 21:03, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die offizielle Zahl von 25.000 ISDs im Imperialen Dienst steht zB auch im Quellenbuch "Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z". Falls noch eine Zweite Quelle gesucht wird ^^ Gruß --Thor 21:10, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Janu der ders Reinschreibt, soltle die quelle auch gern haben... hörensagen ist für mich keien gute Quelle, abfotografiert oder eingescannt ist dann schon unverfälschlicher... --Modgamers 21:12, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Deine Kritik mag berechtigt sein, Moddi! Aber Ben und Kyle vorzuwerfen, dass sie schlampig gearbeitet haben, nur weil sie nicht alle Sachen in den Artikel geschrieben haben, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, ist etwas hart an der Schmerzgrenze. Heute hast du einen Einzeiler-Stub geschrieben, der in der WP die Auszeichnung exzellent hat... du bist der Arzt, der was anfängt und nicht fertig macht. Aber machen wir daraus keine Schlammschlacht, denn wir sind weder in der Schule noch beim Arzt und jeder darf den Artikel auf seine Weise und mit seinen eigenen Ansprüchen verbessern. Und Ben und Kyle haben den Artikel zweifellos verbessert. Hier soll nur darüber diskutiert werden, ob es auch für eine Auszeichnung reicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:46, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich finde, dass Moddi recht hat. Die Beschreibung ist 1A, doch an den Quellen hapert es wirklich. Ich habe (und Ben später auch) Quellen nachgetragen, die mir beim Lesen in den Kopf gekommen sind. Nun denn, was jedoch auch schlimm ist, ist die Übernahme von Fehlern der alten Version > "Später zog man jedoch eine Konfiguration aus je zwei Staffeln TIE Abfangjägern, TIE Advanced und Bombern vor", aus welcher der Quellen geht das hervor? Moddi hat eben im NEGVV nachgeschaut, da steht es nicht, genau wie in den anderen Quellen, das wurde einfach übernommen. Und hey, Moddi wollte den Artikel schließlich nicht schreiben. Wenn Fehler gemacht wurden, sollten die Autoren zumindest sagen "Ja, ok, ich kümmere mich darum" und nicht alles auf andere abschieben. Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 22:04, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich muss mich jetzt auch mal auf Modgamers Seite schlagen. Ich meine diese Wahlen hier sind für jedermanns Meinung da und genau die hat er hier preisgegeben und ich denke nun mal das Ben und Kyle jetzt einfach ein wenig eingeschnappt sind. Natürlich hätte das alles in einem freundlicheren Ton geklärt werden können, aber trotzdem sollten die beiden Schreiber wenn sie sich den Stern auch wirklich verdienen wollen auf die Mängel eingehen, die angesprochen wurden und die Arbeit nicht anderen überlassen. Es ist ja schließlich eurer Artikel und nicht Modgamers und wenn ihr es nicht selbst verbessert, solltet ihr euch nicht über ein Kontra ärgern. Meistens werden hier Kontras abgegeben ohne, dass der Verfasser des Artikels einen wirklichen Grund dafür erfährt und so was ist sicherlich ärgerlicher als eine richtig ausgeführte Meinung, die wohl auch nachvollziehbar ist. Jaina 22:17, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich habe jetzt alle Kritikpunkte geändert und soweit möglich mit Quellen belegt (TIE Konfiguration: FoC). Wer jetzt noch was anderes haben möchte, muss es selber machen, da wir sonst keine Quellen haben. 22:56, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :@Jaina: Nochmal, es ging nicht darum, dass Modgamers contra gestimmt, hat, sondern darum, wie er seine Unzufriedenheit geäußert hat. Gruß Kyle22 22:58, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Also an seiner Meinung da oben habe ich keinerlei Beleidigungen gehört oder der gleichen, das war halt seine Ansicht. Er hat sein Kontra richtig deutlich geäußert und nicht wie andere hier es so oft tun nicht einfach nur mit „Der Artikel sagt mir nicht zu“ oder so. Aber na ja ich will jetzt hier auch keinen Streit anfangen.^^ Jaina 23:05, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Keine Angst, das tust du auch nicht. :) Aber dass es mir nicht um das Contra geht, habe ich bereits oben deutlich gemacht. Gruß Kyle22 23:08, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ihr könnt doch keine Videospiele als Daten-Quelle benutzen.. *Sakrileg* die dortigen Änderungen bzw. Daten sind doch aus rein balancetechnischen Gründen erschaffen worden. Das hat nix mit dem SW Universum zu tun sondern ist einfach nur dazu da, das Spiel fair zu machen. Ihr sagt ja auch nciht, dass zB Kyle Katarn aus Jedi Knight ein Superheld ist, nur weil er 20 Lasertreffer übersteht ohne dass er beeinträchtigt wird. --Thor 09:13, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Das Wurde behoben. Zudem könnten sie die Info aus dem Imp.Sourcebook angeben,welche du auch auf der Disku des Artikels schreibst, denn das Buch hat Ben. --Modgamers 09:16, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Wunderte mich nur, dass FoC noch in den Quellen steht. Oder bezieht sich das auf den Bildnachweis des Screenshots? --Thor 09:30, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich bitte nun davon abzusehen, hier weiter über den Artikel zu diskutieren, da dies hier eine Abstimmung ist. Etwaige weitere Diskussionen bitte hier führen. 14:32, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist zwar größtenteils hervorragend, aber die Geschichte wirkt irgendwie unvollständig... MfG - Cody 18:27, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Da schließe ich mich Cody an. – Andro 13:45, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich finde den Artikel echt klasse, besonders der Abschnitt Beschreibung ist sehr , sehr ausführlich und gut geschrieben. Zwar wirkt der Abschnitt Geschichte im Vergleich etwas kurz geraten, aber ich kann verstehen, dass man nicht jeden kleinen Auftritt dieser Raumschiffe verarbeiten sollte. Für mich reicht es für Exzellenz aus. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:40, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nach zwei Wochen und langen Diskussion gingen Vier Für-''' und '''eine Gegenstimme ein. Die Zweidrittelmehrheit wäre damit erfüllt, jedoch sind mindestens fünf Fürstimmen für eine erfolgreiche Wahl erforderlich. Der Artikel wird daher nicht ausgezeichnet. Kyle22 09:34, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Die Abstimmung war doch ergebnislos, oder etwa nicht? ::Eine Wahl gilt als ergebnislos, wenn weniger als fünf Stimmen (egal ob Pro oder Kontra) zusammengekommen sind. Hier gab es genau fünf eindeutige stimmen, da neutral und abwartend wie eine Enthaltung zu werten ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:40, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich glaube, ich sollte früher ins Bett ^^. Danke für die Erklärung, Ani! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 15:48, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S. Diesmal hab ich sie nicht vergessen :-P Vorräte Wie konnte Admiral Daala mehr als 6 Jahre im Schlund mit ihren Schiffen verbringen, wenn die nur Vorräte für 6 Jahre an Bord haben? 87.162.118.164 14:35, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Tja, das ist eine sehr gute Frage, auf die es jedoch leider keine Antwort gibt. Vielleicht war der Schlund selbstversorgend und hat die Schiffe mitgezogen ... wer weiß. Es wäre eine Frage bei Leeland Chee wert. Bel Iblis 14:53, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::In der großen Forschungseinrichtung gab es sicher einige Vorräte, von denen auch die Flotte profitieren konnte. Zudem wird so eine Flotte sicher mit zusätzlichen Vorräten ausgestattet, wenn man sie so abgelegen irgendwo stationiert. Die Werte in dem Artikel sind auch nur Richtwerte, die je nach Mission variieren können. Thor 14:55, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Außerdem: Platz findet sich immer irgendwo. Die werden schon gewusst haben, wo sich zusätzliche Lebensmittel bunkern lassen. Ich würde mir nach einer so langen Zeit eher Sorgen um den Zustand des Essens machen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle22 15:20, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kosten Hallo, Ich würde gerne einmal wissen, wieviel so ein Sternenzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse kostet. Ich hab nirgendswo Angaben dazu gefunden. Würde mich auf Antworten freuen! --84.112.80.44 22:00, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Darthemilious